Keeper of the Masks
by Kitsune-Teme
Summary: There is a being who's lifespan exceeds even that of the Shinigami, who is this person, who's life exceeds Deaths?


The Ultimate Weapon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.**

**AN: The begining of this story takes place before Kid meets Liz and Patty.**

-DWMA: Death's Room-

A young Death the Kid walked up to his father, who was talking to a strange blonde man. "Father, There is a smashed spider in the... Who is this?"

The blonde and Death looked over to the small child then responded at the same time. "He/I is/am an old friend of mine/his, his/my name is Naruto." The two look at each other, before they start laughing.

Naruto starts speaking again after they recover. "I'll go on my mission, how about you give the runt a history lesson." Lord Death nods toward his leaving friend, before turning to his offspring.

"Now Son listen, this is very important." Kid immediatly understood, with all his eccentricitys, when his father emphasized the emportance of something, it was very serious. "Naruto is known as two titles, the most well known is as a Death Scythe, however, he is also something even greater than that. Naruto is known as the Mask Keeper." Kid was confused by this and tilted his head in confusion. "You see, he is an immortal given his job by one of our ancestors. In that time, meisters and buki didn't exist, neather did witches and kinshin. However, they were not peaceful times either. The humans of that time, being exposed to the energys of great monsters that wondered the land, developed the ability to use the energy of their soul mixed with the energy of their body, calling it chakra. He was born a normal human, however, on that day, one of the monsters called Kyuubi, attacked his home. To save it, his father used a ritural to strike a deal with our ancestor, and traded his soul to seal the Kyuubi and it's power into his son. 20 Years later, after a group called Akatsuki had been waging war for 4 years, Naruto was captured for the beast. For you see, the beast was only parto of another, who's body was sealed into the moon of old, The Juubi. While the beast was being extracted, Naruto, through will and the mark left behind from the day of his birth, managed to call upon the Shinigami of that time. And in exchange for anything he could offer, the Shinigami would stop the Akatsuki."

Kid interupted his father, "But why didn't he stop them on his own?"

Lord Death answered politely "Well, there were different rules back then, a Shinigami could not directly interfer with the mortal plane unless he was summoned. Now where was I... Oh yes, our ancestor consumed the souls of the Akatsuki as payment, three of which he had been unable to obtain normally, then resealed the Kyuubi, and the other pecies of the Juubi into Naruto. Unfortunatly, neither of them forsaw what would happen next. The combined power resulted in the Juubi being reformed, and a battle took place within Naruto in order to see whos mind would remain. Naruto had somehow obtained the some stregnth from the Shinigami, and used it to consume the Juubi, and became an immortal himself. Several years later, after all his loved ones had pearished, Naruto resummoned the Shinigami and asked him to kill him. Sadly, he could not. So they made another deal. Naruto would become the Keeper of Shinigami Masks and The first Buki, and in return he would regain what he had lost when his loved ones died."

"And what was that Father?" Asked Kid in wonder of the story of this man.

"It was, his purpose."

"His purpose?"

"Yes son. His reason for living. Naruto has a belief from his childhood that the worst thing that could happen is the loss of his reason for existance, for without that, one is just an empty husk, not really living, but not quite dead."

"So does he have your old Mask?" Asked Kid.

"Yes. Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Death returned to his childish and cheerful demeantor.

Kid looked upward in though. "Uhhh... Oh yes, There is a smashed spider in the hallway, I need the same kind of spider to smash and make it symmetrical again."

Another voice echoed into the chamber. "Why not just clean it off?" Naruto walked back into the room. "Also, mission acomplished, Shinigami-Sama."

"Well done Naruto, now why can't you clean it off?" Lord Death tilted his head as he asked this.

Kid looked shocked at the two of them, as if they had just suggested the he shaved half of his head. "Because then only half of the hall would be cleaned, and it would be insymmetrical!" Naruto looked at him funny.

"Insymmetrical? Like your hair lines?" Kid collasped, crying about him being insymmetrical trash, crying streams as he beat his fist against the floor. Lord Death childishly glared at Naruto. "You had better fix this, or I'll ban ramen from Death City!" Naruto's acient mind quickly found a solution, for the sake of ramen.

"Kid, stop crying and listen!" the boy stopped crying and laid still. "I have a solution for both your problems: First, clean everything to make symmetery possible, and second, dye the hair stripes black so they match." Kid shot up and gave the man the look one would their savyor. "Thankyou!Gottagofatherbye!" He blurted out as he ran off to do so. Naruto then looked to his friend.

"Cute Kid. What's his name?"

"Kid" Answered Death

"Kid?" Naruto gave Death a 'WTF?' look.

"Death the Kid, to be more precise" Death responded in an 'as a matter of fact' while nodding.

"Who named him, you or his mother."

"Why I did of course!" Death said proudly.

"Then I apoligize, but you diserve this, KEEPER CHOP!" Naruto's hand became a black replica of Deaths, and chopped Death in the face, leaving a comical indention in his mask.

"Gyyaaaaaahhhhh! Why did you do that!" the reaper screamed.

"You named your son 'Kid'! If you weren't the Shinigami, I bet someone would have done it sooner! Probably a Mother." Naruto turned to leave, when Death spoke up, face/mask back in perfect condition.

"Wait, when will you accept my proposition?" Naruto looked over his sholder, before turning back and walking away, one word hailing his exit.

"When I am needed."


End file.
